Quidditch
by rachelnn
Summary: Lizzie's confused. Does she like Quidditch because she likes the boys...? 'It Was A Joke' Companion One-Shot.


Quidditch

[1/1]  
One shot I found lurking around my computer.

* * *

**During practice during sixth year Lizzie ponders if it's the Quidditch boys she's likes or the game itself.**

* * *

It had all began with Oliver Wood, I think everyone in the wizarding world and their mother knew about my infatuation with Wood. I really don't know exactly where it had came from but the moment my eyes saw him, and my ears registered the rough, manly voice, I wanted to marry him. I wasn't even really old enough at the time to understand how serious marriage was, how crushes came in went but it only took me a moment to decided that one day I would in fact marry him and be the mother of his children.

Severus didn't approve.  
Neither did my brother.

Harry was a different story because he was afraid of getting kicked off the team, I held back though lurking in the shadows hoping to catch him without a shirt of or even better. Naked. It was in my second year that the twin's convinced me to try out though, I knew then that I was just a step closer to my future husband.

I think the next boy to draw my attention in the world of Quidditch was Cedric Diggory. Now I had long noticed Cedric, probably way back in my first year. He had helped me find a class one day in my third year also when I played stupid claiming that I couldn't find the Muggle Studies classroom. He was a Prefect that year and had a strong moral obligation to assist me, I didn't feel the need to admit that I had practically grown up in the castle and probably knew a quicker rout then the one he was showing me.

It was in the air that I noticed him though, the way he flew and his clenched jaw set in determination. I always told myself that if things didn't work out with Oliver then I would have to try Cedric. I think we'd have made a cute couple, if he hadn't died that was… I always liked Cedric he was always nice, not just nice because he felt like he had to be but he was in life a kind person.

If word got back to him that I was slowly turning him into the next Oliver he never showed it. When we ran into each other he always offered a polite greeting and would go along with what-ever problem I had came up with that day in hope of gaining his help. I think he knew, he always had a small smile on his face when I would feign memory loss about a simple topic or where something would be in the library.

"McLaggen!" Harry calls bringing me out of my thoughts, I adjust my sunglasses wonder briefly why we were even out here practising. We didn't have another game for weeks and with Ron in the Hospital Wing we really had no need to practise at the moment.

I watch Cormac and have a small hint of lust twinge within. I didn't like him, he was ignorant and a total show off. He honestly thought he was Merlins gift to the world and the saucy little winks he kept sending me made me want to choke myself.

He was good looking though, I would give him that. Extremely handsome but I would never let him know I thought that. I continue to watch out of the corner of my eye glad that I was wearing sunglasses to hide my gaze. He was rather nice to look at and I could probably happily make it through the rest of practise, especially if he removed his shirt.

I shake my head, what was I thinking I had a horrible problem. It was amazing how much boys could make me lose my focus on something, I really was a bit boy crazy. Did I even like Quidditch or did I just play because of Oliver? That had been my initial reasoning after all. Then after I did quite enjoy playing and found that it was another thing I could speak with Cedric about…

Even Malfoy played, we were just becoming friends now but….

"Lizzie!" Ginny yells as a Quaffle is tossed towards me. Without delay I catch it easily and fly towards the closest goal posts. I frown when Cormac saves the Quaffle and shoots me a heart-warming smile.

Alright, between Quidditch and boys it was a tie...


End file.
